When Kirito meet's Seven
by hollowichigo25
Summary: Video Game Universe: Kirito is sick and tired at all of the girls trying to get his attention and trying to date him even though he said he isn't interested so he go out and searchs for someone who he likes. What will happen when he meets a new girl, will sparks fily or will the other girls try and stop him. KiritoxSeven.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This chapter won't be as long because I want to see if anyone will read it and i can't really think of a name for my story so any help will be grateful. So please review if you enjoyed it.**

" _I'm sick to death"_ Kirito thought as he walked down the street of ALO. He was sick of all the girl's advances to him. No-offence to any of the girls but he just wasn't interested in any of them.

Asuna was too clingy. They dated and married in Aincrad and once they were free from the death game, they dated for a bit. She was always asking where and ringing him every second of the day. " _She calls me Kirito all of the time"_ he thought he was been picky with that choice but he just wanted to be a normal boy. In the end he ended it with her and ever since she's been trying to get back together with him.

He asked Sinon because he generally liked her but she wasn't ready for that type of relationship and told him to move on and don't wait for her. He waited for a bit but in the end he took her advice but he asked if they would still be friends. She laughed at him and told him they would always be friends to which he smiled at.

He couldn't see himself with Lisbeth, Silica, Philia or Strea. Well Strea because she's and MHCP so there relationship would be in game only and, he couldn't see himself with the other three girls.

Then there's Leafa. They may not be blood related but it's pretty scary when she does it. Kirito stopped and shuddered a bit just thinking about it and he continued walking.

Kirito was brought out his thoughts when a girl bumped into and he quickly caught her so she wouldn't fall over and said "Are you alright".

The girl looked left and right then she looked Kirito in the eyes and said "Quick hide me please".

"Huh" Kirito said. _Great good one Kirito there's a cute girl in front of you and that's the best reply you can come up with"_ he thought.

"I'll hide in here and if anyone asks if you have seen me say no" she quickly said while jumping into a barrel next to him.

"Hey you there" a voice said behind Kirito. He spun around and a male undine was glaring at him.

Kirito raised an eyebrow and said "Yes". "Did a little girl run by here a moment ago" he said

Kirito pretended to think for a moment and then he pointed down the street saying "Yes she went down the street". The guy grunted and walked down the street.

Kirito waited for the man to be out of sight before looking in the barrel and saying "How was that, was it ok". The girl popped out of the barrel and said "Yes that was brilliant thank you".

"Wait aren't you" Kirito started to say but she grabbed his hand and they ran down an alley.

"You were saying" the girl said once they had finished running.

"Your Seven aren't you" Kirito said while smiling. "Yep that's me I take it you're a fan" Seven said while spinning around.

Kirito laughed and said "A fan would be an understatement more like a huge fan".

Seven stopped spinning and said "You're different from the rest of them". "Is that because I'm not following you around like a lost puppy or drooling over how cute you are" Kirito said while smirking.

Seven blushed and Kirito's eyes widened once he realized what he had said and he stuttered out "I'mmm ssorrry didn't mean to say the last part out loud".

"It's ok I didn't mind it really" Seven said while winking at him. Kirito quickly changed the subject and said "So why did you bring us down here then". Seven looked at him and said "Well some of my drooling fans that's how you put were looking at me". Kirito smirked at her when she said that.

"Well I think it's about time I log out now" Seven said while stretching Kirito noticed he had a few messages but ignored them and said "Yeah I think I will log out too".

Before she logged out, she turned to Kirito and said with a teasing grin "Well since you know my name, I think it's right to for me to know my saviour". He grinned back at her and said "I'm Kirito the spriggan.

"Well I hope to see you around Kirito" Seven said while smiling at him. Kirito matched her smile and said "I hope to see you around to". They both logged off and Kirito didn't even bother reading the messages because he had an idea who they were from.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito stretched as he walked out of the inn he rented. He looked at his messages and noticed he had a few more since yesterday. He sighed and went to walk forward but stopped when he noticed a familiar person hiding behind a sign.

He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl squeaked and jumped around red in face to see Kirito with a smirk on his face.

"Ki-ri-to what was that for?" she said to him.

"Well if I shouted you Seven, you probably would have screamed at me and tried to kill me" Kirito said while trying not to laugh.

"Next time give me a little warning" she pouted at him.

"What's this, the great Professor Nanairo pouting, I wish I could capture this on film" Kirito said while stiffing a giggle.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before both of them broke into a laughing fit.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time thank you" Seven said once she had finished laughing.

"No problem glad I could help" Kirito said while smiling.

Seven squeaked and hid behind Kirito and he said "Hey what's the matter".

"Don't look at me pretend I'm not here my bodyguard Sumeragi is walking this way" Seven said while trying to take a peak around him.

"Sumeragi" Kirito said as he looked around and saw the blue undine walking towards them.

"Oh him" Kirito said while trying to keep a straight face. "So this is where you have been hiding seven" Seven didn't acknowledge him and pressed her body into Kirito trying to disappear.

" _Does she even know what she is doing"_ Kirito thought as she pressed against him even more. He raised an eyebrow at Sumeragi and said "What" because he was staring at him.

Sumeragi grunted at him and grabbed Seven from behind him and started to drag her off.

"Hold it" Kirito said while grabbing hold of Sumeragi arm. "Didn't anybody teach you any manners"?

"She's not your responsibility now leave" he said while snatching his arm out of Kirito's hold.

"Number 1 she has a name and its Seven and 2 Seven is no-ones responsibility" Kirito growled at him while spawning his sword and grabbing its hilt.

Sumeragi smirked at him and drew his sword and said "So you want to duel my so be it".

Seven jumped between them and said "Ok you two break it up". Kirito and Sumeragi kept on glaring at each other. "Kirito look at me" Seven said while stepping closer to him. Kirito didn't listen to her and instead, went to draw his sword to accept the duel only to stop when he felt a pair of hands on his chest.

He looked down to see Seven staring at him with eyes and she said "its fine I'm going to go with him here accept this so we can talk whenever. Kirito looked back up to see Sumeragi had moved and was leant against the wall.

Kirito didn't answer her instead he nodded his head and accepted her friend request. She smiled at him and said "Before I forget here's a gift for you". A menu popped up in front of him and he said "Thank you".

"No problem Dasvidanya Kirito" Seven waved at him as he walked away.

Kirito glared at the back of Sumeragi when he felt an arm around his shoulder. He looked to see Klein looking at him and he said "Hey Kirito you ok been looking for you for ages now".

"I'm fine what's up". Kirito said as he and Klein began to walk. "Well we wanted to start on the new island and we couldn't find you so we messaged you" Klein said as they stopped outside of Agil's shop.

"Oh really I didn't know sorry" Kirito said while looking at his messages to see 30+.

Kirito walked into the shop to be ambushed by Asuna. "Were have you been Kirito we have looked everywhere for you, we have even messaged you" she said as Kirito walked straight passed her.

"I've been busy" he said as he sat down and opened up his menu to see the gifts Seven had gave him. "She said a gift but she has given me four" Kirito mumbled to himself as he spawned in two of them.

A bracelet and a necklace fell into his hand with a feather attached to them. Klein sat next to him and said "How did you get these I didn't know you were a fan of Seven". "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Kirito said while putting on the necklace and bracelet".

"Ki-ri-to" Asuna said to him while he stood up. Kirito supressed a shudder and thought " _Seven says that much better"._ Agil, Klein lets go we have an island to do" Kirito said as he walked out of the door. "Hey I'm talking to you" Asuna said while chasing him outside but when she got there he was gone.

A few minutes later, Agil and Klein walked out of the teleport to see Kirito leant against the wall. "Never seen you move so fast man what's wrong" Agil said as they stopped in front of Kirito.

"Just annoyed at the fact that all of the girls are trying to ask me out even though I have said no" Kirito said while standing up straight to continue. "It's like this, Asuna tries I say no, then Lisbeth tries I say no, then Silica tries to ask me but ends up running away, then my sister and so on and so on you get it". Kirito said while running a hand through his hair.

Klein laughed and said "I would love it if they would ask me every day". Kirito glared at him and said "Believe me after a few days it starts to get annoying".

"That reminds me, the festival is coming up soon you taking anyone" Klein said while smirking at Kirito.

"Come on let's go haven't got all day" Kirito grunted out as he walked off.

 **Few hours later**

"My god it's so hot and not to mention dusty" Klein said while sheathing his katana.

"It's not that bad" Kirito said while dispatching the last monster. He had taken his coat off so he was just in a t-shirt.

"Says the person with goggles on" Agil said while smirking at him.

"And you won't tell us who you got them from" Klein while glaring at him. Kirito removed the goggles and put them around his neck and noticed he had a message from Seven.

" **Hey I was wondering if you have the time can we talk about your time in SAO" S**

Kirito quickly sent a message back saying he was in the field and told her to meet him in Agil shop in about an hour.

 **Agil Shop**

"God that new island is so warm and hot" Kirito said as he sat next to Sinon. He noticed that Sinon and Yuuki were sitting at a different table than the rest of them. He raised an eyebrow and said "How come you're over here and not with Asuna and the rest.

"Because they are still plotting a way for one of them to go the festival with you" Yuuki said while smirking at him and continued to say "Any way enough about them, I have noticed you're wearing a pair of goggles and necklace around your neck and a bracelet where did you get them from a special little lady perhaps".

Kirito blushed and scratched his cheek while saying "Maybe". Asuna walked over towards where Kirito was sitting and glared at him. "Where did you get them from Kirito come we all of us want to know"?

"Does all of us mean you, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Philia and Strea and to answer your question none of your business" Kirito said while matching her glare.

"Does anybody know a spriggan named Kirito" a girl said as she walked into the shop.

"Ah Seven over here" Kirito said while waving her over.

Seven walked over to him smiling and said "So can we talk about SAO then I want to know all about it".

"I don't know once you find out what I did there you won't look at me in the same way ever again" Kirito said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can tell you what he did, he killed three people and a guild" Asuna said with an evil grin.

"What why" Seven said while looking at Kirito who was glaring at Asuna.

"I can tell you that to, the guild was because he felt like it, one of people he killed because he was flirting with me and Kirito didn't like it…."

SLAP

Seven slapped Asuna and said "Don't you dare lie about that stuff like that I want to know the truth from Kirito". Seven looked around and noticed he had disappeared and said "Where did Kirito go".

"He logged off when you were telling lies about him Asuna" Yuuki said while standing up.

"I wasn't lying I was telling the truth" Asuna said.

"You want to know how I know he isn't lying because he has already told me the full story and he has told a little bit to Sinon" Yuuki replied while walking to the door.

She went to open the door but stopped and turned around and said "You just lost any chance you had of going to the festival with him and not to mention him not talking to you anymore". With that said Yuuki opened the door and walked out.

"I will just have to catch him next time he logs in then" Seven said as she logged out.

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews and to the reviewer who is called Lord Destroyer, it's called FANfiction for a reason which means i can pair who i want up with anybody and change there ages so they are close to the same age, and to those people who havent finished Lost Song or even played, you have just spoilt it for them well done(slowly claps).  
**


End file.
